Wait
by Lavender Insanity
Summary: Bakura meets a strange little girl in the park well past midnight. What role does she have in his mulling over life? [Songfic. Character death. Slight horror.]


Lavender: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, enjoy.

Songfic to 'Wait' by Earshot. Kinda creepy, doesn't fit the song, but oh well.

-

Bad things happen to those who question what was never meant to be fathomed, nor discovered, for that matter.

He strolled down the streets, and took no notice to the one thing that was amiss. People. He had been walking for a while now and had seen no signs of life anywhere. The moon hung in the night sky, mocking him by just… being there. Giving off the light that he so despised.

He had never meant for things to get so out of hand. He had never meant to frighten his love; yet he had anyway. So now, he walked with no destination in mind. Praying it was the last time he would ever have to bare such pain and confusion.

_"Bakura, I need to be alone right now!"_

"Why is that?"

"Just leave me alone… Just get out, and…" An awkward silence, before… "D-don't come back for a little while, o-ok?…"

[Something's wrong,]  
[Trying to conquer these fears I thought were gone.]  
[And it's been so long,]  
[I'm dieing to live in a world I don't belong]

Those whispered words were all it took. He didn't want to be where he wasn't wanted, no matter how empty he felt.

Love frightened people. And he had lacked the will to keep it a secret. Who knew it would've effected the person he loved so much… like that. He continued to walk along, hands shoved in his pockets.

He came upon a large park; which looked quite ethereal and haunting when deserted at night, he noted. Pretty, like his love. Now, apparently his imagination was getting the better of him. It had to be, because he did not believe what he was seeing.

"What in the hell…"

Was that… a kid? Outside well past midnight? He truly couldn't understand why anyone would want to be out here alone. It was downright creepy! Sure, he was out, but he wasn't really afraid. Not yet, anyways…

It could have been the moonlight, but this child glowed. Really glowed, and was deathly pale. "She's a cute little girl," he stated softly, smiling. Her hair was a violet color, reaching her shoulders just barely. She wore a long white dress, her feet bare upon the grass. And then, a pair of soft green eyes met his own. She covered her mouth with one hand as she gasped, eyes going wide in surprise. Fear? No, he couldn't see fear in this girl.

"Hi…" He spoke softly, taking steps closer to her. She was sent into a fit of giggles as she took a step back for every step he took forward.

"Do you speak?"

The girl giggled once again before spinning around once on her tiptoes. "He didn't mean it!" She laughed and sat down on the grass. He inclined his head, "What are you talking about?"

"You're right. He is just afraid," she said knowingly, nodding bigly to emphasize her point.

He plopped down on the grass a foot or so from her, looking thoroughly confused. A soft breeze was picking up now, flirting with his bangs. He wiped the sweat from his brow and sighed. "I don't get it."

Things weren't going to be easy to figure out, apparently. She played with her feet absentmindedly for a couple of minutes, humming something upbeat and happy, muttering the occasional 'He didn't mean it…'. He sighed heavily for the umpteenth time that day. And that snapped her out of whatever trance she might have been in. Her head shot up, eyes wide enough to fall out of the sockets.

"What are you afraid of, Bakura?"

"I'm not afraid… of anything."

"Don't LIE!" She screeched, striking green eyes turning a violent red. She leaned over, nose just inches from his, and then whispered words that he had never wished were spoken. Not to him.

"You're afraid of me. That's not the on-ly thing…" She sang, tip of her nose trailing up the side of his cheek.

He shuddered, body feeling numb. He wanted to run. Forget that he had ever meant this frightening child. She, on the other hand, grinned.

_[I can't wait for someone to hear me,]  
[And wait for someone to touch me,]  
[And wait forever to be told,]  
[I'm forever alone…]_

"Do you want to know something, Bakura?"

"Sure thing," he gulped audibly.

"Ryou loves you. More than you'll ever know."

"Is that so?" He questioned, eyebrows raised. Colder… and colder…

"Tragedy is love's end, do you not agree?" What in the world was she getting at? The moon had disappeared behind a dark cloud, the ominous light leaving with it. What baffled him, was the fact that her body still glowed. Devoid of mar and blemish. Flawless, and he feared that. It reminded him of the one he loved. His Ryou…

"You're afraid of death. It paralyzes you. To die, without ever once hearing the words 'I love you' directed towards yourself."

"You said yourself that he loves me."

The child giggled once again and ran her tongue up his cheek, sending the teen into a fit of shivers. He desperately tried to move, but fascination for this girl overcame the sense to do so. "Insanity isn't far off for you, is it? I have told you that he loves you, but what would happen if you never truly heard him admit it?

"Never truly received his affection. How would you feel?"

"Like dieing." Slipping farther and farther away. His sight became blurry.

"Make it all go away…"

The silence was broken by a voice very familiar to him. One he had, yet hadn't hoped to hear.

_[I can't wait for someone to feel me,]  
[And wait for someone to heal me,]  
[And wait forever to be told,]  
[I'm forever alone…]_

"Bakura! Bakura, don't! Get away from her!"

"W-what?" He swayed softly, body feeling fatigued and drained. This couldn't be happening…

"Bakura, snap out of it!" It was Ryou. "How did you find me…?" He asked, voice strained and quiet. No answer. The girl smiled and spoke once again, voice no more than an airy whisper, "It must be terrible being alone."

He wasn't alone. Was he? "Wrong." He looked at the girl with half-lidded eyes, seeing she had stood up now. A light giggle reached his ears as he watched her begin to dance, fluid motions nothing more than blurs.

"You can't have him," she said softly, voice dripping dry venom.

"Bakura, please, listen to me. You need to stand up. Godammit, Bakura, PLEASE!"

He blinked several times, trying to focus on the figure that was so desperately speaking to him. Lo-and-behold, his attempts at seeing clearly worked. There was Ryou, angelic as ever, face now baring a scowl. Yet, he was shaking. He was afraid, with a right to be.

"Ryou…" She paused and giggled, ending her dance in front of him. She stood on tiptoe and whispered three simple, unnerving words in his ear. "He'll never know." Realization immediately dawned on him. Then, Ryou did the unthinkable. He snarled and his hand met her cheek in a vicious backhand.

The sound resonated for quite a while, as Ryou ran towards Bakura and collapsed to his knees beside him, tears in his eyes.

_[On my own,]  
[I've shown myself what it means to be alone.]  
[And the tears I cried, have washed away all the scars of my disguise…]_

"I'm sorry, I'm _sorry_, please…" Ryou sobbed, burying his face in Bakura's shoulder. Arms encircled him, and for a brief moment, they were both content. They were not to stay that way.

"Bakura, I love- " He was abruptly cut off, causing the teen holding him to furrow his eyebrows. Why had he stopped? The sound of metal piercing flesh was what then brang his world crashing down…

It was a sickening sound like a 'squirt'. He directed his attention downward, to where his chocolate orbs met the sight of the slowly becoming crimson shirt of his love. He lifted it up and recoiled at the scene of a blade, clearly going fully through Ryou's abdomen. "No…"

"Yes," she said happily, drawing the blade out and dropping it to the ground. "Forever Alone, how awful!" She began dancing again, twirling around and around… Then, she disappeared. A figment that might never have been there.

He cradled the dead body in his arms, and cried away his newly found pain in torrents of crystalline sorrow.

.

Slowly walking amongst the graves of the long deceased, he smiled to see a figure he once knew… playing with a familiar child amongst the tombstones. He was blessed with luck to see his Ryou once again. Maybe not alive, but he was there…

The little girl whispered something to her playmate and he nodded softly, taking her hand and taking footsteps towards Bakura. No sound was heard as they walked, seemingly able to glide across the foliage blanketed ground.

The two stopped in front of him, smiling simultaneously. The girl spoke up, her voice filled with innocence yet again. "Forever Alone, you don't deserve such punishment."

_[I can't wait for someone to hear me,]  
[And wait for someone to touch me,]  
[And wait forever to be told,]  
[I'm forever alone…]_

Ryou took a few steps forward, reaching out to touch him. His pale fingers met living flesh, turning it icy… "I love you. Come with us, and no longer be known as Forever Alone."

She nodded eagerly and grinned at Bakura. She then began tugging on Ryou's hand, wordlessly asking him to hurry and follow. "Patience," Ryou said sweetly, turning back to him. He grasped Bakura's hand with his free one and let the little girl go. And his lips… brushed Bakura's own. Just before…

_[I can't wait for someone to feel me,]  
[And wait for someone to heal me,]  
[And wait forever to be told,]  
[I'm forever alone…]_

.

1985-2004

Bakura Ryou

R.I.P

The next tombstone was littered with roses and other flowers, both dead and alive.

1985-2004

Ryou Bakura

R.I.P

And then, a grave next to his, which solemnly read:

1994-2004

Lailla

R.I.P

A silver-haired teen sat there, staring at the three graves, studying one at a time with interest. It took a moment, but all at once he decided that these tombstones needed to be changed. Changed to bare the truth. He smiled genuinely before placing a finger on his own, and changing the words to read:

1985-2004

Bakura Ryou

F.A.

He then changed the second to read:

1985-2004

Ryou Bakura

E.L.

And finally, the third:

1994-2004

Lailla

G.C.

He sat down upon the dirt and admired his work.

_[I'm forever alone…]  
[I'm forever alone…]  
[I'm forever alone…]  
  
[I...I'm not waiting here this time…]_

His lover, in death, carefully took a spot next to him, followed by a little girl with violet hair. They both leaned over… and whispered in his ear. "No longer are you Forever Alone."

"I understand that."

"Good." Ryou murmured, slowly removing the shirt that resided on Bakura. He gradually dropped it to the ground, and removed a dagger encrusted with blood.

_[I can't wait for someone to hear me,]  
[And wait for someone to touch me,]  
[And wait forever to be told,]  
[I'm forever alone…]_

The blade was pressed to his back, and a line was made from shoulder blade to shoulder blade. Then, a line from his neck to the small of his back. The lines leaked blood, coating his back in it. Several cuts were made along his lower stomach, each leaving a trail of crimson blood. Ryou ran his tongue once over each trail, savoring the taste of blood once again. "Mine." The newly formed cross was a reminder. Of how pain felt.

Bakura nodded and picked up his shirt, slipping it back over his head. They walked off, the little girl laughing with her new friend.

A friend for eternity, forced to walk the earth. But never alone anymore. Never alone…

_[I can't wait for someone to feel me,]  
[And wait for someone to heal me,]  
[And wait forever to be told,]  
[I'm forever alone…]  
  
[I'm forever alone…]_

.

**End.**

Lavender: Well, that was a blast to write! Whoever can figure out what F.A., E.L., and G.C. stand for... well, I don't know yet, but I'll come up with something.

Daisuke: I'll bet… weirdo.

Rhys: Daisuke, be nice. For once. It wasn't THAT bad…

Daisuke: YES IT WAS!

Lavender: Oh well… I enjoyed writing it. Probably 'cause I needed to feel accomplished after writer's block hit with Imbalance.

Rhys: No more stalling. Go work on it NOOOOOW!

Lavender: … Yuh huh. You bet. Anyways, go ahead, give me some feedback. Somebody. ANYBODY! Ok, love you all, see ya!


End file.
